


Like Best Friends Do

by vernonsgf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, always..., it's light angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonsgf/pseuds/vernonsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years that they spent living in the same apartment like domestic partners and not just friends, the kisses that Seungcheol gives him when they’re both feeling a little down and Seungcheol’s feeling a little too emotional. He’s sick of it. But he’s a sucker for Seungcheol’s puppy dog eyes, and the way Seungcheol looks with imprints of their leather couch on his cheek from sleeping on it all night, Hansol just shakes his head and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Best Friends Do

“Are you crying?”

Hansol shakes his head, wiping tears furiously from his cheeks. Seungcheol laughs, slugging Hansol on the shoulder before turning back to the TV. It’s too friendly for Hansol, given all the time they’ve spent together doing stupid, romantic shit.

“It’s okay. I’d be crying too if I hadn’t dehydrated myself by forgetting my water bottle on the kitchen counter before we left.” Seungcheol says, taking the arm he just used to hit Hansol and throwing it around his shoulders.

“I offered you mine!” Hansol says. Seungcheol lets out another laugh.

“Cooties.” Seungcheol says. He grabs Hansol’s legs, pulling them into his own lap. He rubs Hansol’s calves and Hansol’s breath hitches in his throat. “Okay, what next?”

“Can we do an action movie or something? I feel like my masculinity is being compromised with all these soppy movies.” Hansol says. Seungcheol pushes Hansol’s legs off of himself, sitting up and grabbing the remote.

“I have just the thing.”

Hansol falls asleep before the opening credits have even finished. Seungcheol pulls Hansol’s head into his lap, lacing his fingers through the soft brown locks. It’s almost as if they’ve crossed over the line of friendship into something more. When Hansol wakes up, Seungcheol is lying behind him, an arm wrapped around Hansol’s waist and his body completely squished in between Hansol’s and the back of the couch. Hansol feels his cheeks start to burn as he sits up, Seungcheol’s arm falling into his lap. Its dead weight sits heavy on his legs and Hansol decides that he can’t take this anymore.

“Cheol. Wake up.” He says, shaking Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes, baby. I stayed up to watch that entire movie while you fell asleep.” Seungcheol mutters, his voice thick and heavy with sleep as he curls around Hansol’s body and nuzzles his face into his stomach.

Hansol’s stomach turns and he thinks he’s about to throw up. Or cry. One of those. He pushes Seungcheol away from himself. “Stop that.”

“Whoa, okay, what’s wrong? You weren’t doing this yesterday.” Seungcheol says. His voice is clear and he’s sitting up. He’s not touching Hansol anymore, completely backing away from him like Hansol is radioactive.

Hansol turns away from Seungcheol, thoughts running through his mind. _This is a bad idea. This is insane. Don’t say anything._ But he doesn’t want listen to himself, doesn’t even know if he can. The years that they spent living in the same apartment like domestic partners and not just friends, the kisses that Seungcheol gives him when they’re both feeling a little down and Seungcheol’s feeling a little too emotional. He’s sick of it. But he’s a sucker for Seungcheol’s puppy dog eyes, and the way Seungcheol looks with imprints of their leather couch on his cheek from sleeping on it all night, Hansol just shakes his head and smiles.

“Sorry. You were pressing on my bladder and I have to pee really bad.” Hansol lies, pressing a kiss to Seungcheol’s forehead. Seungcheol basks in the affection, puckering his lips in Hansol’s direction as Hansol stands from the couch. Hansol gives in, catching Seungcheol’s lips between his even though they both probably have morning breath and chapped lips.

Hansol makes his way to the bathroom as Seungcheol lays back on the couch, cuddling up into himself. He shuts the door behind himself, sinking down onto the tile and shoving his face into his hands. He thought he was done crying after they finished watching that movie tonight, but as the tears slip off of his chin and onto his legs, he can tell he’s no where near being through. Maybe he’s sobbing a little too loud or maybe Seungcheol pays more attention than Hansol thought he did. Either way, Seungcheol is knocking on the door five minutes after Hansol shut it.

“You know you’re a terrible liar, right?” Seungcheol chuckles against the door. His voice is quiet, quieter than the usual loud, booming voice he usually uses.

“Sorry.” Hansol mumbles. He wipes the tears from his face, unlocks the lock, and crawls away from the door so that Seungcheol can open it.

And he does. He opens it was soon as Hansol slumps against the cabinets. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please.” It’s not even a question anymore, and Hansol nods.

“I can’t be friends with you anymore.” Hansol says. Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

“What? Why not?” Seungcheol asks.

Hansol doesn’t want to speak, but he does. “Because I want to be more, and you clearly don’t. You kiss me all the time like we’re something more, you call me baby when we’re alone, but you tell everyone that I’m your best friend. And holy shit I sound so immature right now.” Hansol buries his face back into his hands. Seungcheol laughs and rubs a hand over his back.

“I never said I didn’t want to, you know.” Seungcheol mutters. Hansol’s head snaps up, staring straight at Seungcheol, who’s wearing the smug smile on his face that he always does when he thinks he’s won an argument.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Seungcheol laughs. “You never asked.”

“Dick.” Hansol mutters, leaning over to rest his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Still want me to kiss you and call you baby, though?” Seungcheol asks. Hansol’s cheeks turn pink.

“Yeah. Call me your boyfriend while you’re at it.” He mumbles, nuzzling his face into Seungcheol’s neck.

Seungcheol leans away from him, taking his face into his hands and then leaning back in. Seungcheol presses his lips to Hansol’s, Hansol’s eyes slipping closed as he takes Seungcheol’s hands. He holds them to his face, not wanting to let go. He doesn’t want this to end. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no cheol/vernon on this website wtf


End file.
